1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding a score card or the like. It includes only three pieces: a support member for the card so that the card may be written upon; a clip attached to the support member that removably holds the card by an edge; and a hook member which enables the device to be removably attached to the rim of, for example, a golf bag.
2. Background Discussion
Score cards are utilized in many different sporting activities, and it is desirable to provide devices which hold the card and allow one to easily mark the card. In the sport of golf, it is desirable that the holder be removably attached to the golf bag. Such devices should be rugged, easy to use, and simply and economically manufactured. The present invention provides such a score card holder.